Another World
by Cibellule Fenty
Summary: Cindy est une jeune femme heureuse et tourmentée à la fois! Elle sort d'une relation compliquée et n'est pas prête à construire quelque chose de sérieux! Lorsque son meilleur ami, Sylvain, se rapproche d'elle, elle prend peur et se rappelle de la souffrance qu'elle à vécu. Mais elle va faire la rencontre inattendue de Ian grâce à sa plus fidèle amie, Lucile! Il va changer sa vie...
1. Prologue

_**POV Ian**_

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review sur cette fic afin que je sache si je fais bien et si elle vous plait Elle ne met pas en scène Damon comme vous le comprendrez, mais Ian Somerhalder.

Prologue :

**« Joyeux anniversaire, Lucile, Joyeux anniversaire, Lucile, Joyeux anniversaire Lucile, Happy birthday to you… »**

Le sang lui montait aux joues. Ravissante, elle se prêtait au jeu, et soufflait ses bougies, presque toutes en même temps… Quel souffle ! Son regard se portait soudain sur une fille en face d'elle. Qui est t'elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle était de dos, portant une robe légère, rouge à pois blanc, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Ses jambes étaient magnifiques.

Le sourire de Lucile, pour cette fille, était chaleureux, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

**« Un discours, un discours ! »**

Lucile devenait de plus en plus rouge, ce qui me rappelait les nombreuses fois ou je l'avais mise dans l'embarras pour voir ce teint gêné, si mignon à mes yeux… Sans se dérober, elle prit une chaise pour monter dessus. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

**« Déjà, je souhaiterais remercier toutes les personnes qui sont venues de loin pour faire partie de la fête ! Cindy, Ian, Alex et Peter ! Des personnes que j'ai rencontrées lors de mes études à Londres… »**

Cette fille en robe rouge s'appelait donc Cindy ! Charmante… Même si je ne peux encore voir son visage. Je contourne la foule, tassée dans cette petite pièce, pour me rapprocher de la jeune femme, pendant que Lucile poursuit son discours. Elle le termine avec une note d'humour qui la caractérise tellement.

Tout le monde boit et grignote les petits fours que Lucile et moi nous étions actionnés à préparer la veille. Elle m'avait tellement manqué… J'espère qu'elle reviendra à Londres. Ou plutôt à New York, ou je me suis installé depuis que mon père m'avais cédé son entreprise dans l'immobilier.

Lucile parlait avec elle… Je m'approchais, l'air de rien, tandis que le regard de Lucile se tournait vers moi. J'en profitais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**« Joyeux Anniversaire ma belle ! »**

**« Merci Ian ! C'est vraiment sympa que tu te sois libéré pour venir. »**

Sa voix était emplie d'émotions. Lorsqu'enfin, je pouvais faire face à cette fille ! Quel regard ! Elle avait de grands yeux verts entourés de liner noir et une bouche pulpeuse rehaussée d'un rouge à lèvre très vif, de la couleur de sa robe. Le temps s'arrêtait…

**« Ian, je te présente Cindy, une amie d'enfance. »**

**« Enchanté, dis-je le souffle court »**

**« De même, répond-elle détachée »**

Lucile semble presque gênée. Esquissant un sourire, elle prétexte un ami qui l'appelle pour s'éclipser afin de me laisser seul avec son amie.

**« Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis votre enfance ? » **

Basse tentative pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

**« Pas exactement ! Nous nous sommes connues lors d'une soirée. Le courant est passé rapidement et nous avons échangés nos numéros. Depuis nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées… »**

**« Comme c'est touchant, dis-je un brin sarcastique »**

Elle esquissait un sourire, et je fondais à vue d'œil. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son charme.

**« Ian c'est cela ? » **

**« Oui… »**

**« Vous avez rencontré Lucile à Londres, lors d'une soirée étudiante, essayant en vain de la séduire ? C'est bien cela ? Je n'ai rien oublié ? »**

La garce ! Lucile lui avait déjà tout raconté… Je me renfrognais tout en essayant de garder ma bonne humeur. Cette Cindy avait autant de charme que de caractère…

**« Pas exactement, dis-je pour reprendre ses mots »**

**« Et bien ? Expliquez-moi, je suis curieuse de connaître votre version ! s'enquit-elle » **

Lucile fit démarrer la musique, donnant le ton à la soirée.

**« Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »**

**« Es-ce que vous essayez de détourner notre conversation ? »**

**« Peut-être, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille »**

**« Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, un autre ami m'attends ! Je dois rentabiliser mon voyage en France, plaisante t'elle »**

Un autre ami ? UN ? Je suis intrigué, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille !

**« Je peux vous raccompagner ? »**

Lucile interrompt mon envoûtement.

**« J'espère que tu reviendras très vite Cindy ? »**

**« La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viens sur New York ! Je te paierais ton billet s'il le faut ! »**

**« Je viendrais, c'est entendu… »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrent fort dans les bras. Comme c'était touchant ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus sarcastique si je le disais tout haut. Mais je me retiens…

**« Bon je vais prendre un taxi »**

**« Ben non, c'est ridicule Cindy ! Prends ma voiture, propose Lucile »**

**« Ah oui et je fais comment pour te la ramener ? Je pars demain… »**

Soudain il me vient une idée…

**« Je peux l'emmener avec ta voiture et revenir ensuite, je pars demain aussi, mais je reste dormir chez Lucile. »**

Le regard de Cindy s'embrase et une pointe d'embarras se lit sur son visage.

**« Je ne veux pas vous déranger… »**

**« Ca ne me dérange aucunement, dis-je sans pouvoir cacher un large sourire se dessinant sur mon visage »**

Lucile me lance ses clefs de voiture.

**« Soyez sages, lance t'elle »**

**« Tu me connais, lui fis-je remarquer »**

**« Justement, rétorque-t-elle »**

Cindy lui fais un dernier signe de main et lui envoie un baisé. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour recevoir cette douce attention de sa part…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**POV Cindy**_

Bonne lecture A vos review…

Chapitre 1 :

La voiture démarrait et je me sentais tendue, gênée, mal à l'aise… Autant de synonymes qui me firent monter le rouge aux joues. Heureusement que nous étions dans le noir de la nuit, il ne pouvait examiner les détails de mon visage. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner ce loisir la !

**« Vous souhaitez vous rendre à quel endroit ? » **

**« Au Havana s'il vous plait ! »**

**« Je connais ce bar ! Nous y allions régulièrement lorsque je venais en France, rendre visite à Lucile… »**

**« Oui c'est l'un de nos endroits préférés. »**

A quel point connaissait-il Lucile ? Elle m'avait confié beaucoup de choses sur lui. A tel point que j'étais parfois étonnée qu'ils ne soient pas en couple. Soudain je me souviens l'une de ses phrases « Je ne me sentais jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances en sa présence, c'était pesant ».

Ils avaient donc du vivre une histoire, ou un semblant…

**« Nous sommes arrivés… »**

Ian m'extirpe de mes songes et je sursaute. Les lampadaires de la ville nous éclairent à demi teinte. Je peux voir qu'il attend, plein d'espoir, que j'ai un geste envers lui. Qu'es-ce qu'il croit ? Pour qui il me prend ? D'accord, il est beau, marrant, et ses yeux bleus contrastant ses cheveux noirs le rendent irrésistible ! Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je ne craquerais pas… On dirait que j'essaye de m'en convaincre moi-même. J'entends un clic et ma porte s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête et me rends compte que Sylvain, mon ami de toujours, m'ouvre la porte. Je descends sans même prêter attention à Ian.

**« Ma belle ! qu'es-ce que tu m'as manqué putain ! »**

Il me serre si fort que des fourmis me parcours les bras, emprisonnés dans les siens. Il finit par cesser son étreinte lorsqu'il entend l'autre portière s'ouvrir.

**« Tu es venue avec ton petit ami ? »**

Ça y'est, je suis écarlate, et je ne peux pas me cacher.

**« Non, c'est un ami à Lucile, je t'expliquerais, dis-je gênée »**

Ian s'approche en serrant chaleureusement la main de Sylvain.

**« Bonsoir, je suis Ian, un ami de Cindy »**

**« Salut, moi je suis Sylvain, le meilleur ami de Cindy, insiste t'il »**

Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne va pas oser s'incruster… Pas ici !

**« Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous avant de rentrer ? »**

Je me retourne vers Sylvain, feignant de lui faire les gros yeux… Mais il ne me regarde pas et ne remarque pas ma tentative de dissuasion. Bien sûr, je vois Ian fulminer à cette demande.

**« Oui bien sûr ! Un seul et je m'en vais… »**

**« Cool, rétorque Sylvain, toujours fier de son sort ! »**

Nous rentrons dans le bar. Une odeur de cigare et de mojitos flotte dans l'air. C'est à la fois écœurant et enivrant ! Le patron du bar, Garry, se retourne sur mon passage. Il me reconnaît sûrement sans pouvoir vraiment se rappeler qui je suis. Cela fait trois ans que je n'avais pas mis un pied ici ! Nous arrivons enfin à trouver une place au fond du bar, sur une petite table dans un coin tranquille. Sylvain nous laisse nous asseoir en attendant debout.

**« Vous voulez boire quoi ? Je paie ma tournée ! »**

**« Hummm… Un mojito pour moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je »**

**« Une pression de leur meilleure bière pour moi s'il vous plait ! »**

**« Ian c'est ça ? fait remarquer Sylvain »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Il faut me tutoyer ! »**

**« Ok ! Alors une de leur meilleure pression s'il te plait ! »**

**« Ça marche… »**

Il se retourne nous laissant seuls quelques instants. Un long silence s'installe. Seule la musique du Havana, nous empêche de nous sentir mal à l'aise. Il finit par rompre le silence !

**« Vous êtes amie depuis longtemps avec ce… Sylvain ? »**

**« Oui, nos parents se connaissaient bien avant notre naissance. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »**

**« Ah ! »**

**« Seriez-vous jaloux Mr. Somerhalder ? »**

**« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Ah ... Lucile ? »**

**« En effet ! Vous êtes un fin observateur… »**

Sylvain nous interrompt, pile avant que la conversation ne devienne gênante. Il dépose nos deux boissons et je vois, stupéfaite, qu'il prend un simple verre de limonade citronnée.

**« Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? »**

**« Non, je dois te ramener saine et sauve ce soir et demain à l'aéroport ! Donc pas de folies pour moi ce soir. »**

Je lui souris chaleureusement et nous entamons une discussion sur ce que nous devenons, chacun dans nos vies respectives. Ian semble boire mes paroles, et la situation m'amuse un peu. A sa place, je serais tellement gênée que je serais déjà partie. Mais lui semble à l'aise, et se prête au jeu. Une chanson de U2 passe sur les ondes. « With or Without you » ! Ian se lève et se retourne dans ma direction.

**« Mademoiselle ? M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »**

**« Mais c'est un slow ? »**

**« Les mélodies les plus douces, sont les seules que j'arrive à ne pas… piétiner. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je me tourne vers Sylvain en lui souriant, comme pour lui demander une approbation, à laquelle il répond favorablement avec un léger sourire et un signe de tête.

Je me lève, me retournant vers Ian, et pose ma main dans la sienne. Un léger frisson me parcourt le corps. D'un geste il tire sur ma main, m'attirant contre lui. Il commence à onduler sur les vibrations de la musique et je suis ses pas. Il descend ses mains sur mes hanches, sans trop en profiter. Gentleman ?

**« Votre robe vous va à ravir… »**

**« Merci »**

**« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose… »**

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. Pourquoi me trouble-t-il autant ? Je ne le connais même pas !

**« Vous me troublez Cindy ! »**

**« Il n'y à pas de quoi… Je suis une fille simple. »**

**« Vous vous sous-estimez Mademoiselle… »**

Mais à quoi joue t'il ? Essaye t'il de m'intimider ? Ou de m'emballer comme il l'a fait avec toutes ses précédentes conquêtes ? La musique se termine mettant fin à mon supplice. Il retient ma main et me souffle à l'oreille.

**« A quelle heure est votre vol de demain ? »**

**« Onze heures. »**

**« Le mien aussi… »**

Je me retourne vers la table et rejoins Sylvain, toujours assis, sirotant sa limonade. A peine pris-je le temps de m'asseoir, que Sylvain se lève et me tend la main à son tour. Ian s'assoit, avec une moue que je ne saurai qualifier… Je ne le connais pas assez pour cela.

**« Tu partagerais cette danse avec moi ? »**

Je le regarde avec mes yeux de chat, lui implorant du regard de ne pas me faire ça !

**« S'il te plait ? m'implore-t-il »**

**« Bon d'accord mais c'est la dernière, mes pieds n'en supporteront pas plus… »**

Quelle idée ai-je eu de mettre ces escarpins rouges flambant neufs ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas vraiment que j'allais danser et encore moins deux fois… La chanson cette fois est plus entraînante, un zouk, qui doit encore être dansé « collé serré » comme le dit Sylvain. Il met ses deux mains sur ma taille et je pose les miennes sur ses épaules larges. Je le regarde un instant et j'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Les yeux chocolat, le visage carré, ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que ses yeux et le soleil lui avait donné un hâle au teint qui était tout simplement sublime ! Il se mit à sourire laissant apparaître ses adorables fossettes. Quel beau gosse… Nos corps ondulaient à l'unisson sur ce Zouk endiablé, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque pas de danse.

**« Tu es à couper le souffle ce soir Cindy »**

**« Pfff ! ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »**

**« Si je t'assure ! Même Ian n'a pas cessé de te dévorer des yeux de la soirée ! »**

**« Tu parles ! C'est un coureur de jupons, rien de plus, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, sa réputation le précède… »**

**« Qui t'a dit ça ? »**

**« Lucile… »**

**« Tu as oublié ta philosophie ma belle ? »**

Il avait raison. Il se mit à parler en même temps que moi :

**« Tu donnes ta confiance une fois, et si c'est un gougeât, bon débarras ! »**

J'esquissais un sourire se transformant en rire. Sylvain ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant… Et sur un dernier pas de Zouk, sylvain me renversa en arrière et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Ce qui me prit complétement au dépourvu. Mon teint à dû prendre la même couleur que ma robe. Je repris ma respiration pour me retourner vers la table. Et surtout les fauteuils, mes pieds ne pouvaient en supporter plus.

**« Et bien ! Quel rythme Cindy, me fit remarquer Ian avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix »**

**« Je vous remercie Mr. Somerhalder ! »**

**« Mais de rien Cindy… »**

Qu'a-t-il à répéter mon prénom ainsi ? Dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme le prénom d'une actrice porno… Je m'enlève tout de suite cette idée de la tête ! Pense à ta formule Cindy ! « Tu donnes ta confiance une fois, et si c'est un gougeât, bon débarras ! ».

Ian regardait sa montre, tandis que Sylvain finit entièrement de boire son verre.

**« Je vais devoir y aller, je suis resté bien plus longtemps que prévu et je ne voudrais pas faire défaut à notre chère Lucile ! »**

**« Très bien ! ravie de vous avoir rencontré Ian ! »**

**« De même charmante demoiselle. » **

Il se relève et pris ma main afin d'y déposer un bref baisé, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'il peut être aguicheur, dérangeant et… sexy ! Son attitude, finie par réellement me troubler ! Il est tout ce que je déteste, arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui, dérangeant, aguicheur mais… quelque chose m'attire. Il serre poliment la main de Sylvain et me glisse un papier dans mon sac à main noir. Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

**« Je vous dis peut être à demain Cindy… me lance t'il plein d'espoir »**

**« Oui peut être… Et pourrez vous faire un dernier bisou de ma part à Lucile ? »**

**« Je n'y manquerais pas… Bonne soirée, Sylvain, ravi de t'avoir connu. »**

**« De même ! »**

Il s'éloigne du bar et une pointe de déception me ronge. Je commençais à me faire à sa compagnie, aussi dérangeante soit t'elle !

Soudain je repense au mot qu'il à glissé dans mon sac. Je le mets sur mon épaule et prétexte à Sylvain que je pars me refaire une beauté. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je me rends aux toilettes. Je ferme soigneusement la porte et ouvre rapidement mon sac, impatiente de voir ce qu'il à pu y mettre. Je vois un papier blanc, plié peu soigneusement en quatre.

« RDV à 14 h au Roberta's 261 Moore Street, Brooklyn

Je vous offrirez le meilleur burger que vous n'ayez jamais mangé dans votre vie… »

Qu'il m'énerve ! Ce qu'il peut être prétentieux ! Cela me laisse à peine le temps de me rafraîchir à mon appartement pour reprendre ma voiture. Je replis le bout de papier, me regarde dans le miroir et me claque de chaque coté du visage ! Ressaisis-toi Cindy, ce n'est qu'un mec !

Nous sommes enfin rentrés chez Sylvain, et l'air familier de cette maison me met tout de suite à l'aise. Qu'es-ce que nous avons pu nous amuser ici… Je pose mon sac sur le canapé noir et contemple la pièce inondée de lumière. Les murs sont blancs avec des miroirs de différentes tailles et formes, accrochés un peu partout. Cela agrandit le salon. Une table basse en bois massif trône au milieu de celui-ci, avec quelques magazines de sport trainant dessus. Le sol est en parquet flottant de bois clair contrastant avec le bois sombre des meubles autour de moi. Je me souviens soudain combien les parents de Sylvain sont soucieux de la planète et de son développement écologique tant qu'économique ! Soudain je me tourne vers Sylvain. Il à l'air soucieux, presque… embarrassé !?

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« C'est que… cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici ! »**

**« C'est vrai ! dis-je en lui souriant »**

**« Et à vrai dire… tu es devenue si… femme ! »**

**« Et toi tu es devenu un homme plein de charme… »**

Stop ! Qu'es-ce qu'il me prend là ? Je n'ai pas craqué depuis vingt ans que nous nous connaissons, ce n'est pas à la veille de mes vingt cinq ans que je vais craquer tout de même ? Il me prend par la main et m'emmène dans son jardin. Il prend un plaid traînant sur la table posée au milieu du terrain, et l'étale à terre.

**« Allonge-toi !**

**Quoi ? Mais je…**

**Allonge-toi, je te dis ! »**

Ses yeux pétillent de malice et je ne peux résister à son sourire de gamin. Je m'exécute et il vient se poser à coté de moi. Il attrape l'une de mes mains et ma respiration s'accélère. Il reste silencieux un moment, et nous contemplons le ciel étoilé ! Un spectacle merveilleux… Je voudrais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

**« Tu vois, je voudrais te dire quelque chose ! »**

**« Oui je t'écoute, lui dis-je »**

**« J'ai un ami, qui à une amie qu'il voit souvent. »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Enfin ils se voient moins souvent car cette fille à fait sa vie ailleurs, très loin. Mais lorsqu'ils se voient, mon pote a le cœur retourné ! »**

**« Oh ! Pourquoi il ne le dit pas à son amie ? »**

**« Parce qu'avec le temps, il à vu son amie changer, évoluer, et il à peur de souffrir… »**

**« Mais il ne le saura pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas jeté à l'eau pour lui en faire part, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Que je suis naïve… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Il lâcha ma main et s'accouda sur son bras pour me toiser. De son autre main, il me caressa la joue et remis une de mes mèches en place, descendant sur ma bouche qu'il frôla avec la plus grande douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il était la tendresse même. Il se pencha doucement, craignant ma réaction et déposa un baisé sur ma joue droite, puis sur mon front, jusqu'à ma joue gauche. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir hors de ma poitrine. Une bouffée de chaleur s'emparait de mon corps, me laissant haletante sous cette pluie de douceur.

**« Sylvain je… »**

**« Chut… »**

Il passa par-dessus moi, me chevauchant. Ma conscience ne répondait plus, laissant place à un instinct animal que j'avais laissé éteint depuis ma séparation avec Dimitri ! Je passais mes mains derrière la tête de Sylvain, plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, laissant place à un baisé passionné et intense que je refoulais depuis bien trop longtemps… Son odeur masculine et douce à la fois me rendait folle, à cet instant. Ses mains continuaient de me caresser, expertes, comme s'il savait ce qui m'excitais. Mes joues, mon cou, mes épaules, ma poitrine… Il n'oubliait aucun détail, me rendant un peu plus désireuse de lui à chaque seconde… Soudain ma conscience sort de son lit, pour me gronder ! Cindy ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Comment tu vas lui expliquer demain matin que c'était bien mais que tu ne veux pas d'une relation avec lui ? Putain ! Nos rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes… Nous serions gênés et finirions pas ne plus nous voir !

**« Sylvain attend ! Arrête s'il te plait… »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! »**

Il accepte mon choix, résigné et repasse à sa place initiale. Je m'accoude à mon tour, le toisant sans un mot.

**« On va se coucher ma belle ? Tu as un petit bout de voyage qui t'attends demain… » **

**« Sylvain, je suis… »**

**« Désolée ? Ne t'inquiète pas… Mais au moins je sais ce que tu peux ressentir lorsque tu es avec moi… »**

**« Oui… Mais tu sais bien que ça ne durerait pas… »**

**« Je le sais ! Je te rappelle trop Dimitri ?! c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui… »**

Il se relève, me faisant face, et m'enlace chastement. Je dépose un court baisé sur sa bouche et lui dit :

**« Merci… »**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonne lecture _

_A vos Review_

**Chapitre 2 :**

La route pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport de Paris fût courte. Je m'étais lamentablement endormie après dix minutes de bercements… Sylvain me passe une main sur le bras, doucement, prenant soin de ne pas me faire sursauter.

**« Cindy, réveille-toi… »**

Je m'étire prudemment, pour ne pas me cogner dans le plafond de sa voiture. Elle est si confortable mais si étroite…

**« Je me suis endormie, désolée ! dis-je innocemment »**

**« Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »**

Quel ton ironique. Il me fait sourire ! Je devrais être gênée par la situation mais ni lui, ni moi, ne sommes embarrassés. La soirée d'hier semble déjà appartenir à un lointain passé. Je sors mon iphone de ma poche et regarde l'heure. 10h30 ! Parfait pour fumer une clope, prendre un café et aller faire valider mes billets. Ian ! Tout d'un coup, je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit la veille au soir, lors de notre slow. Lui aussi prend son train à onze heures… Mais j'y pense ! Qui va l'emmener ? Lucile ? Je fronce les sourcils et Sylvain remarque tout de suite l'expression de mon visage.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Oh, rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »**

J'ouvre la portière et me dirige vers le coffre ou se trouve ma valise. Sylvain l'empoigne avant que je n'ai le temps de la prendre.

**« Merci monsieur, dis-je »**

**« De rien Ma très chère demoiselle, souffle t'il avec un clin d'œil »**

Quel tombeur ! Il ne changera jamais. Et je ne souhaite pas qu'il change, je l'apprécie trop comme ça. Je sors mon paquet et allume une cigarette avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'aéroport. Sylvain me regarde, l'air désapprobateur ! Je lui tire la langue.

**« Tu sais Cindy, pour Dimitri, tu as peut être été un peu rapide… »**

Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il ne va pas recommencer !?

**« Comment ça ? » **

**« Tu ne lui à pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer… Vous étiez si proches, si fusionnels… Tu ne lui à même pas laissé le temps de se défendre. »**

**« Se défendre ? Tu plaisantes là ? m'écriais-je »**

Sylvain regarde autour de nous, l'air un peu gêné.

**« Doucement ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre en rogne. Pardonne-moi… »**

**« C'est moi qui m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout cela et encore moins en ta compagnie, lui fais-je remarquer »**

Une voiture ressemblant étrangement à celle de Lucile s'arrête prêt de nous. Mais… oui… c'est elle ! Avec Ian côté passager. Il ouvre la porte et en descend tel un mannequin tournant une publicité pour une marque de voiture Allemande. La grande classe ! Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds pour terminer par se fixer sur mon regard. Je mets aussitôt mes lunettes de soleil se trouvant sur mes cheveux, ce qui déclenche à Ian, un petit rire nerveux. Je souris moi-même à mon geste absurde. Comme si mes lunettes allaient me protéger de son regard. Ses yeux sont simplement magnifiques, d'un bleu glacial et transperçant. Ce mec est vraiment beau. Tout à coup je me mets à penser à ma première rencontre avec mon ex… Dimitri… Qu'es-ce qu'il était beau… Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête afin de chasser son image de mon esprit. Ian et Lucile s'étreignent un court instant.

**« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite Cindy, s'amuse t'il »**

**« A vrai dire, moi non plus Mr. Somerhalder… »**

Il sourit, les yeux remplis de malice, et j'aimerais savoir à cet instant précis ce qu'il pense. Lucile s'approche de moi, me prenant au dépourvu en me faisant un long câlin. Elle va terriblement me manquer… Elle sait que je ne suis pas très démonstrative et m'excuse d'avance de mon manque de retour à son geste chaleureux.

**« Promis, je viens vite vous voir sur la grosse pomme ! »**

**« Super, je t'attendrais je pied ferme, lui dis-je la voix tremblante »**

Sylvain me fait un câlin à son tour et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la réaction de Ian, qui m'observe avec intensité.

**« Il reste quinze minutes avant le décollage, fait-il remarquer »**

**« Oui, allons-y ! »**

Sylvain et Lucile s'éloignent un peu de nous, nous laissant prendre nos bagages et partir.

**« A très vite, crient t'ils à l'unisson »**

Nous leur répondons par un signe de main et nous éloignons.

Ian est assis en première classe, tandis que je suis en classe normale… Je me réjouis de ne finalement pas être à coté de lui. Cela m'évite les questions embarrassantes et son regard acharné sur moi. Je me détends enfin. La jeune femme assise à mes cotés à déjà pris deux comprimés pour stabiliser sa phobie de l'avion et dors comme une masse. Je commence à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une hôtesse me tire de mon repos :

**« Mademoiselle Brouard ? »**

Je regarde autour de moi si personne ne répond. Après tout, je ne suis pas la seule à porter ce nom…

**« Oui ? dis-je doucement »**

**« Mr. Somerhalder souhaiterais que vous le rejoigniez. Il à une place vide à ses côtés. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »**

Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion et me lève pour suivre l'élégante femme qui me sert de guide.

**« Bon vol, lance-t-elle avec un sourire destiné à ce cher Mr. Somerhalder »**

Je m'assois tranquillement et fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. Mais il finit par briser le silence en me proposant de boire un verre de champagne.

**« Volontiers, lui réponds-je » **

Il claque des doigts et demande deux coupes. L'hôtesse revient rapidement et nous sers de la manière la plus gracieuse possible. Je manque de renverser mon verre lorsque nous trinquons, mais pas une goutte ne tombe. Ouf ! J'en bois une gorgée, il est divin… Je prends soudain conscience que lui aussi connaît mon nom, pour l'avoir donné à l'hôtesse ! Quel toupet ! Lucile à du le lui dire, évidemment.

**« Vous n'avez pas répondu à mon invitation, dit-il le regard plein de promesses »**

**« Comment aurais-je pu faire ? Je n'ai pas votre numéro, ni même votre e-mail… Cela aurait été compliqué… »**

**« En effet, vous marquez un point »**

Mon dieu il est vraiment beau ! La peau pâle avec un teint parfait, les cheveux noirs, les yeux expressifs et d'un bleu à s'y perdre, un petit nez charmant et une bouche… Parfaite ! Ce mec est vraiment à tomber… Je vois soudain qu'il remarque mon espionnage. Je rougis aussitôt, ce qui le fait sourire.

**« Le rouge vous va si bien Cindy… »**

Je ne sais quoi dire, hébétée, un sourire niais sur le visage. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et reprend ma respiration afin de calmer mon cœur battant à toute vitesse !

**« Oh… Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ! Désolé Cindy. »**

Il à l'air vraiment de compatir. Mais le sourire qu'il arbore quelques secondes après me montre une pointe de moquerie qui finit de me faire sourire à mon tour.

**« Il parait que vous aimez mettre les femmes dans l'embarras. J'avais été prévenue, dis-je en lui clouant le bec »**

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme aussitôt. Il boit une gorgée rapide, comme pour se donner du courage et s'incline vers moi en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais si c'est le champagne ou l'altitude qui me donne du courage, mais je soutiens son aplomb.

**« Parlez moi de vous, je veux tout savoir de votre vie. »**

Il à l'air tellement impatient, qu'on dirait presque un enfant attendant qu'on lui dise le récit d'un dessin animé extraordinaire !

**« Et bien, vous allez être déçu, je ne suis pas du tout passionnante et je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter »**

**« Je suis persuadé du contraire Mademoiselle Brouard, dit-il »**

Je marque une pause à la recherche d'une idée et je me prends à son propre jeu…

**« Et vous ? Racontez moi votre vie palpitante, je meure d'envie de savoir ce qui à pu arriver dans votre enfance pour que vous soyez aussi prétentieux et suffisant… »**

Il se recule et ris nerveusement, tout de même amusé et choqué de ma remarque. Il semble agacé que je puisse lui tenir tête mais n'en fais pas de cas, pour le moment…

**« Vous ne vous laissez jamais aller Cindy, n'es-ce pas ? »**

**« Non, jamais… »**

Et oui Ian ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Triomphante, je souris, savourant ma petite victoire. Mais elle est de courte durée.

**« Vous semblez fatiguée… La nuit dernière à été courte ? »**

Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! De quoi il se mêle lui ?

**« Oui nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Sylvain et je suis un peu éreintée ! D'ailleurs je pense que je vais me reposer… »**

**« Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur mon épaule si vous le désirez, dit-il en un souffle »**

**« Non ça va aller, j'ai un petit oreiller qui conviendra parfaitement. »**

A peine ma coupe débarrassée et les yeux fermés, je me sens partir dans un profond sommeil. Repensant au doux baisé de Sylvain… Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Il faudra que je lui en parle pour remettre les choses à plat !

Quelqu'un me secoue énergiquement le bras, sans ménagement. J'ouvre les yeux, quelque peu en colère de ce réveil brutal et aperçois la jeune et vivace hôtesse !

**« Nous atterrissons Mademoiselle ! »**

**« Pas la peine de me secouer comme un prunier, je vais me réveiller… dis-je énervée »**

L'hôtesse regarde mon voisin, l'air ahuris et celui-ci hausse les épaules comme pour s'excuser. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, je sens les secousses de l'avion, nous atterrissons. J'enlève la ceinture et me dirige vers la sortie lorsqu'une main attrape la mienne. Je me retournes et vois le visage de Ian. Il semble me demander quelque chose du regard, mais je ne le connais pas assez pour interpréter ses signaux…

**« S'il vous plait, Cindy, pouvez-vous m'attendre en bas et me suivre jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous ? »**

Merde alors ! Le Roberta's ! Je l'avais complétement oublié. Je connais ce restaurant ou l'on y mange, paraît t'il, les meilleurs hamburgers au monde… Mais comment lui dire que je ne mange pas de viande ?

**« Je suis désolée mais je ne mange pas de viande… »**

**« Ils proposent aussi des plats végétariens, il y à des pizzas… S'il vous plait ? »**

Il m'implore si fort, que je finis par céder en un sourire. Il me le rend aussitôt et je comprends que ce rendez-vous est important pour lui. Mais comment peut-il vouloir passer du temps avec moi alors qu'il ne me connait même pas ? Bon, certes, Lucile à dû lui parler de moi, et je suis presque persuadée qu'il à tenté d'en savoir plus, mais nous n'avons… rien en commun, c'est… tellement étrange. Plus je le regarde et plus je me rends compte qu'il ne vient pas du même monde que le mien. Il parle avec aisance, il est habillé de grandes marques et voyage en classe affaire… Je ne sais pas si nos caractères peuvent s'accorder. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un ami. Oui ! Tiens ! C'est peut être l'occasion de m'en faire un ami. A pars Mégane, ma colocataire, je n'ai personne dans ma vie à New York… Je sais que c'est directement lié à mon caractère fort et ma personnalité dure à suivre, mais… parfois, je me sens si seule.

Nous avons récupéré nos bagages et sortons du hall d'aéroport. Le temps est splendide, le soleil répand sa chaleur et je me sens tout à coup étouffée. Je décide de poser mes affaires et d'enlever ma veste en cuir qui me tient si chaud ! Je prends mon sac à main à l'épaule et y cherche mon paquet de clopes. Il n'en reste qu'une. Il va falloir que j'en rachète rapidement si je ne veux pas devenir irritable à la moindre réflexion.

**« Taxi ! crie Ian »**

Une voiture jaune s'arrête pour le prendre au vol. Ian me fait un signe de tête pour que je le suive alors que je m'apprêter à allumer ma cigarette. Je le regarde d'un air perdu avant de rapidement prendre mes affaires pour les mettre dans le coffre. Je garde mon sac à main sur moi et monte dans la voiture. Ian en fait autant et fixe le mec nous conduisant, dans le rétro.

**« Roberta's s' il vous plait, grogne-t-il »**

**« Pas de problèmes les amoureux ! »**

**« Euh… »**

Je me racle la gorge, descend les lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux et regarde du coté de la fenêtre, pensant passer inaperçue. Ian pose sa main sur la mienne, et je la retire aussitôt, machinalement… Il esquisse un petit sourire qui me fait fondre, mais je retourne la tête, l'air de rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, mais ça s'annonce plutôt tendu. Je contemple la vue de la vitre et respire un grand coup ! New York, me revoilà enfin !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello _

_J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu_

_Voici la suite et merci pour les mp que vous avez envoyés mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des review 3_

_Bisous_

**Chapitre 3**

Le taxi s'arrête à bon port. Ou plutôt au Roberta's. Je sors rapidement de la voiture, remerciant le ciel, d'enfin toucher terre. Mon cœur commence à ne plus supporter les voyages… Ian descend ses affaires et les miennes. Mince ! Je n'avais pas réfléchis, mais je vais devoir porter mes bagages partout… Ian me regarde d'un air amusé, lorsqu'une longue voiture noire, un break aux vitres teintées, s'arrête derrière nous. Ian fait un signe de la main au chauffeur, qui lui répond lui-même par un mouvement de tête. L'homme sort de la voiture tandis que Ian paye la course à notre précédent chauffeur de taxi.

**« Mademoiselle Brouard ? m'interpelle l'homme »**

Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Je pense soudain à la bombe lacrymogène que Mégane m'a fourré dans mon sac avant mon départ en France, me lançant un petit « on ne sais jamais ». Je ris à cette idée.

**« Mademoiselle, insiste-t-il »**

**« Attendez Jim, je ne lui ai pas parlé encore… »**

**« Bien monsieur, souffle t'il »**

Il prend les affaires de Ian et les chargent dans le break pendant que Ian se rapproche doucement de moi, prudemment.

**« Je ne savais pas si vous aviez assez d'argent pour le taxi, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'appeler mon chauffeur pour vous reconduire chez vous… »**

Quel con ! Non mais de quoi il se mêle encore ? Il croit vraiment que tout lui est dû, tout est acquis ? Pas assez d'argent ? Il ne sait même pas si je suis caissière ou dirigeante d'une multinationale ! Je sens la colère monter, mais je tente de la réguler.

**« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »**

**« Quoi ? je… »**

**« Taisez-vous ! Vous croyez que vous m'impressionnez avec votre classe affaire et votre chauffeur ? L'argent ne m'intéresse pas et je peux très bien payer le taxi… »**

Avant même que je n'ai terminé, je remarque que mes affaires ne sont plus à mes pieds et que le chauffeur est déjà remonté dans le break noir. Ian profite de mon moment de silence pour parler à son tour :

**« Je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé ! Pour tout vous dire, je voulais juste avoir un prétexte pour passer un peu plus de temps avec vous. » **

Hum… Mouais… Bon rattrapage, mais ça ne suffira pas à calmer ma colère.

**« Faîtes attention Monsieur Somerhalder, vous êtes sur la corde raide et je vous ai à l'œil ! »**

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et je vois… Je ne sais comment dire… Putain ! Ses pupilles se dilatent, il est excité ! Oh mon dieu, mon autorité l'a excité ce sadique… Je sens que je m'empourpre, et heureusement mes lunettes de soleil reposent toujours sur mon visage, masquant l'expression de mes yeux.

**« C'est noté Cindy, je ferais attention à présent… »**

Il me fait un signe de main afin que je passe avant lui. Nous entrons dans le Roberta's et le décor est charmant ! Tables, bar et chaises en bois, ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, les murs intérieurs sont en pierre apparente et ont peut sentir des odeurs alléchantes qui me sont familières… Le houblon se mélange à l'odeur de la tomate et de la viande… On se croirait dans un fast food de luxe. Nous nous asseyons dans un coin tranquille prêt de la fenêtre, une petite table pour deux. Je claque des doigts, décidée à régler moi-même l'addition pour cette fois.

**« Garçon ? »**

Un homme de la trentaine, barbu et chauve avec une chemise de bûcheron accoure à ma requête.

**« Mademoiselle ? Vous avez choisi votre plat ? Ou désirez-vous une simple boisson ? »**

**« Je prendrais une Leffe Rubis et une salade crudité et... je me laisserais tenter par votre dessert du jour, cheesecake framboise, s'il vous plait. »**

**« Très bien, et pour monsieur ? »**

**« Je prendrais le burger du jour avec des frites et pour le reste la même chose que mademoiselle. »**

**« Ce sera tout ? »**

**« Oui merci, dis-je en lui souriant, ah oui ! et prenez ma carte, je règle l'addition ! »**

**« C'est noté… »**

Le voilà aussi vite reparti, qu'il était arrivé. Ian reste sans voix, de mon petit tour de magie, ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille… Il finit tout de même par sourire et briser le silence.

**« Vous n'enlevez pas vos lunettes de soleil, que je puisse voir vos grands yeux verts ? »**

**« Pardonnez-moi, dis-je en les retirant »**

**« Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… »**

Et nous y voilà, les questions banales et indiscrètes, voir gênantes…

**« Je créé des bijoux et articles fantaisie en pâte polymère. J'ai une petite boutique située prés de Central Park et je vis dans l'Upper East Side. J'ai vingt cinq ans aujourd'hui et j'ai une colocataire qui s'appelle Mégane et qui est éperdument amoureuse de Nicolas, son meilleur pote gay. D'autres questions banales ? »**

**« Euh… Ouah ! ok ! Je suis Dirigeant d'une agence immobilière, ancien empire de mon père et je propose à une clientèle aisée des biens luxueux, je vis dans une villa dans le centre ville de New York. Je vis seul, je n'ai pas d'amis, mon père est décédé le mois dernier et je vis pour mon entreprise au rythme grisant de New York. »**

Oh ! il est seul, il vit seul… Bref, beaucoup de solitude… Je suis… étonnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel homme serait « seul » dans tous les sens du terme. Et sa mère dans tout ça ? Il n'a pas de frère et sœurs ? Je n'ose pas lui demander, il n'a pas à s'en justifier devant moi.

**« Voilà, je crois que nous sommes à égalité, dit-il »**

**« Non… Je ne connais pas votre âge… »**

**« J'ai vingt huit ans… Je ne suis pas trop vieux pour vous j'espère ? »**

**« A vrai dire, votre âge ne m'intéresse pas… »**

Le serveur pose nos plats et nos bières avant de retourner derrière le bar. Une belle rousse en minirobe se pavane à son comptoir, ses longues boucles dévalant son dos et ses lèvres maquillées de pourpre. Elle me fait sourire. Elle est tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver et elle s'assume, aussi féminine qu'elle est. Ian m'observe regarder cette nana et je m'arrête aussitôt. Mon dieu ce regard. Un sourcil relevé, son regard plongé dans le mien, son sourire s'allongeant… Il me troublait, jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

**« Je… Je dois aller me rafraîchir »**

**« J'aimerais tant vous accompagner, pour moi-même, passer de l'eau sur votre doux visage, souffle t'il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait »**

**« Ian ! criais-je »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je me rassois aussitôt avant de me mettre à rire nerveusement. Mon rire se transforme en fou rire, contagieux apparemment, puisque Ian m'accompagne de bon cœur. Il semble se moquer que tout le monde regarde en notre direction et finit par manger son imposant burger/frites. Je l'imite en mangeant moi-même ma salade.

Le repas est terminé et c'était, je dois le dire, divin ! Le cheesecake m'a tout simplement transporté tout droit dans mon enfance, lorsque je piquais quelques framboises dans le jardin de mes parents, leur affirmant que ce n'était pas moi qui les avaient picorées. Nous sortons après que j'ai récupéré ma carte bancaire. Ian fait un signe de main à son chauffeur qui approche la voiture de quelques mètres pour se garer juste devant nous.

**« Je peux vous emmener ? »**

**« Ouais… ouais… Mais je vous préviens la prochaine fois, je paierais le taxi et c'est moi qui vous conduirais… »**

**« Vous me conduirez ou vous voudrez Mademoiselle Brouard… »**

Quel frimeur celui là ! Je monte dans le break et avant que le chauffeur ne démarre, Ian pose sa main sur la mienne. Sa proximité me rend nerveuse et pourtant la chaleur de sa main m'est familière. J'ai envie qu'il la laisse et en même temps cela me semble si inapproprié. Je lève les yeux pour voir les siens. Il à un regard tellement profond. A la fois sensuel et glacial… Il doit rendre folles, toutes les filles croisant sa route. J'aimerais enlever ma main mais je suis paralysée. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et pourtant je me sens bien, là avec lui… Comme si il me maintenait en sécurité.

Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble ou je vis et je vois que les lumières de mon appartement sont éteintes. Je me demande ou peut bien se trouver Mégane. Elle me manque terriblement. Je ne pensais pas qu'un séjour si court pouvait la rendre si… indispensable. Elle m'est devenue indispensable. Je l'ai connu sur internet lorsque je vivais encore en France. Nous étions adolescentes et fans de la même saga : twilight. Aujourd'hui, mon point de vu sur cette déferlante littéraire et cinématographique est légèrement… controversée. Mais nous avons su nous trouver des tonnes de points communs. Elle est en quelques sortes une copie de moi-même des années en arrière…

Nous descendons de la voiture et prenons mes affaires.

**« Je peux vous aider à monter vos affaires ? »**

J'acquiesce d'un simple geste de tête. Ian fait signe à son chauffeur d'attendre là et le moteur du break se coupe. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et une bouffée de chaleur me parcours de la tête aux pieds. Il est si sexy. Il porte une paire de converses noires, un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste de smoking noire. Avec mon jean, mes ballerines et mon long débardeur, je ne fais pas le poids… Le « ding » de l'ascenseur annonce mon étage. Il me laisse passer avant lui et nous arrivons devant l'appartement. Je sors rapidement mes clés et ouvre la porte. Lorsque j'allume la lumière, mon cœur menace de s'arrêter.

**« SURRRRRRRPRISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE »**

Oh mon dieu ! Tout ce monde… Je ne sais même pas d'où viennent toutes ces personnes. En commençant à scruter tous les visages retournés vers moi, je reconnais Nicolas, quelques fidèles clientes de ma boutique devenues des copines, et des amis de Mégane. Au final ils sont une dizaine, ça me va… Meggy s'approche de moi à toute vitesse et me souffle à l'oreille :

**« Je ne savais pas que tu allais ramener quelqu'un à l'appart… »**

**« Euh… moi non plus à vrai dire ! Mais euh… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je… »**

Avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase, Ian se rapproche et se présente.

**« Je suis Ian. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de l'anniversaire à Lucile et ensuite nous avons pris un verre dans un bar et… »**

Je m'interpose en face de Ian, lui coupant la parole. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prend ? il veut signer mon arrêt de mort ou quoi ?

**« Bon et bien… Que la fête commence ! lance Mégane »**

**« Mégane ? je voulais… enfin… Merci pour tout ça ! »**

**« De rien ma bichette, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… Et… Ian ? restez donc avec nous un moment, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait après avoir bu un verre dans un bar, ricane t'elle »**

**« Avec plaisir, renchérit-il »**

Tout le monde se met à m'étreindre un par un et en dernier, un homme, se prénommant Elliot. Bizarre, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Il est grand, les cheveux légèrement mi-longs lisses dans un style coiffé, décoiffé, le bouc bien rasé, de grands yeux expressifs chocolat, et d'un charme étrange… Il m'inspirait la confiance et la sympathie sans même que je ne le connaisse. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que les autres, me caressant légèrement le dos.

**« Joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle, me lance t'il »**

**« Euh… Merci… et tu es ? »**

**« Oh ! pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, c'est tout moi ça ! Je suis le frère de Mégane. »**

Le frère de Mégane ? Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère… Bizarre, elle qui parle tout le temps de tout et de rien… Nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère… Etrange !

**« Hummm » **

Ian se racle la gorge mettant fin à mes pensées secrètes.

**« Oh pardon… Elliot, je te présente Ian, un… une connaissance, et Ian, voici Elliot, le frère de ma colocataire. »**

**« Bonsoir, lance Ian froidement »**

Ils ne se serrent pas la main et s'échangent simplement un regard. Une sonnerie retentit. Elle vient du jean de Ian.

**« Allo ?... Oui… Comment ?... J'appelle Jim qui se chargera de ça… Je ne rentrerais pas avant un petit moment… Non je ne serais pas long… Merci Rosa… Bonne soirée. »**

Rosa ? Encore une prétendante ? Je lance un regard noir sur Ian qui se sent soudain obligé de se justifier…

**« Rosa est ma gouvernante. Elle s'occupe d'entretenir la maison et vient de me signaler une panne de courant. Jim va s'en charger. Je l'appelle, je suis à vous dans dix minutes… »**

Il s'éloigne de nous tandis que Mégane nous rapporte deux verres de punch. Qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je prends le verre et la serre dans mes bras une fois de plus.

**« Tu m'as manqué, je lui glisse à l'oreille »**

**« Toi aussi, chuchote t'elle »**

Elliot et Mégane trinquent avec moi et commencent à me poser des questions sur Ian.

**« Qui c'est ce mec ? dis Mégane »**

**« C'est ton petit ami ? lance Elliot »**

**« Oh ! attendez là ! Je viens d'arriver, on se clame un ! »**

**« Oui pardon, reconnaît Mégane. Mais c'est que… Il n'est tellement… pas toi ! »**

**« Oui je sais, il n'est pas du tout le genre de mec qui m'attire… Il paraît si prétentieux mais il est… je ne sais pas… »**

**« Sexy ! Ben vas-y dis lui, il te retourne la tête quoi ? balance Mégane »**

Elliot semble attendre la réponse avec impatience et son attention me trouble. Il est vraiment sympathique ce mec ! Et vraiment beau…

**« Et bien… non, il ne me retourne pas la tête comme tu le pense. Il m'intrigue en fait. »**

**« Ouais, genre il fait le mec mystérieux et tout pour séduire les filles… Mais ce genre de mecs, leur ruse ne marche qu'un temps et le charme s'essouffle vite. » **

**« Elliot ! gronde Mégane »**

**« Ben quoi ? c'est vrai non ? Il essaye de lui en mettre plain la vue, prend un air mystérieux et bim ! Elle qui est à la recherche d'un mec discret et distingué, elle tombe sous le charme et se fait voler son cœur avant d'avoir compris qu'il ne voulait que son corps… »**

Mégane et moi nous regardons. Feignant un fou rire mais en vain… Nous pouffons bruyamment face à Elliot qui finit par se joindre à nous.

**« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère Mégane ! Encore moins un frère qui maîtrise les mots aussi aisément… dis-je troublée et amusée à la fois »**

Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre pendant que nous continuons de rire joyeusement.

**« Qu'es-ce que j'ai manqué ? Qu'y à t'il de si drôle ? nous coupe Ian »**

**« Je démontrais à Cindy, combien il était dur de montrer une certaine constance dans une relation… N'es-ce pas Ian ? lance Elliot »**

**« Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse… »**

**« Pas une ? »**

**« Pas une ! »**

Je regarde Ian, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il garde tout son aplomb pendant que Elliot rougit légèrement mais sourit, fier de sa remarque à l'encontre de Ian.

La soirée se passe à merveille. Mégane avait prévu trop à manger comme toujours et trop à boire… Les gens partent un à un et nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Nicolas, Mégane, Elliot, Ian et moi… Mégane, assise sur le balcon, me montre une clope et me fait signe de venir. Je referme prudemment la porte de la terrasse, pensant qu'elle va me parler. Je m'installe sur un pouf juste à coté d'elle. Mégane me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Quoi ? tu plaisantes ? Ce mec t'attires ça crève les yeux ! »**

**« Lequel ? »**

**« Euhhh ? tu en vois beaucoup des mecs sexy, un poil plus vieux que toi et te bouffant des yeux toute la soirée dans le salon ? »**

**« Ian ? Non… il est juste… troublant… »**

**« Rohhh mais attends Cindy, regardes toi ! Tu rougis et dés qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, tu es troublée, tu sais plus ce que tu dis, ni ce que tu fais… »**

**« N'importe quoi ! »**

**« Ah ouais ? Et le verre que tu as « accidentellement » renversé sur tes pieds lorsqu'il t'a touché les cheveux pour les remettre en place ? Un ? »**

Putain, merde ! Elle avait raison… Il m'attire un peu… Peut être même beaucoup… La porte s'ouvre en un geste et Elliot en surgit.

**« Mesdemoiselles, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »**

**« Mais faîtes mon ami, faîtes, dis-je »**

Mégane me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je hausse les épaules.

**« Je vais devoir y aller Cindy, lance Ian »**

**« Oh ! Je vous raccompagne ? »**

**« Bien sûr, si cela ne vous déranges pas… »**

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et nous reprenons l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de celui-ci se referment, Ian s'approche de moi et dans un geste inattendu et assez brusque, m'embrasse doucement, rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. Mon étonnement ne se fait pas attendre, je recule d'un pas et le regarde avec méfiance. Mais sans contrôler mes pulsions, je m'approche de lui à mon tour, caresse lentement sa joue du dos de ma main et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, me remettant les idées en place. Je deviens toute rouge et Ian prends brusquement ma main pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrête un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Cindy… »**

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il remet une mèche de ma chevelure en place et s'approche pour me déposer un baisé dans le cou. Mon dieu, que sa proximité est douce. Son parfum m'enivre et je sens la chaleur de l'excitation s'emparer de moi. Je m'approche de lui d'un petit pas et ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes hanches. Je pose les miennes sur ses épaules et il me chuchote, contre toute attente :

**« Aurais-je le droit à un second rendez-vous ? »**

**« Techniquement il sera notre troisième ! »**

Il réfléchit avant de me répondre.

**« Oui c'est vrai… Alors, aurais-je droit à un troisième rendez-vous ? »**

Tout à coup, je lis sur son visage une certaine… arrogance, qui me rappelle combien sa personnalité est différente de la mienne… Je le méprise, là, à ce moment même ! Je défais d'un geste notre étreinte, revenant durement à la réalité.

**« Je suis désolée, mais je préfère monter, il se fait tard et je voudrais aider Mégane et les autres à ranger… »**

**« Oui aider ce… Elliot ? »**

Je lis une certaine jalousie sur son visage qui me fait sourire, intérieurement seulement…

**« Oui entre autre… »**

**« Très bien, alors comment pourrais-je vous recontacter ? »**

**« Vous connaissez mon nom et mon prénom… Le reste devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous, Mr Somerhalder, insistais-je sur son nom. »**

**« A bientôt Mademoiselle Brouard, j'espère que vous penserez un peu à moi… »**

A quoi s'attend-il ? Que je me jette dans ses bras ? C'est ce que je viens de faire, mon dieu que je suis cruche ! Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une de ces petites idiotes qu'on tient en laisse avec des baisers et des fleurs. Merde, réveille toi ma vieille ! Ce mec n'est qu'un prétentieux, un ramassis de tout ce que tu déteste le plus chez un homme. Je me retourne, déterminée, sans un regard en sa direction, et prend l'ascenseur une dernière fois pour ce soir. Les portes se referment lentement et j'entends juste avant qu'elles ne se ferment complétement : **« A bientôt Cindy… »**. Il ne lâchera rien… Je le sais et le comprends en entendant sa phrase et au ton qu'il emploie. A ce petit jeu là, il s'épuisera avant moi. Les portes se rouvrent, me tirant de ma réflexion.


	5. Chapitre 4

L'histoire se précise

J'ai hâte de tout vous faire lire

A vos review

**Chapitre 4**

J'entre dans l'appartement, qui est déjà rangé de fond en comble ! Nicolas le maniaque est passé par là… Il ne reste plus qu'à laver le sol qui est ultra collant, mélange de sucre et de bière. Au moins les chambres sont intactes ! Elliot et Mégane sont toujours sur le balcon et lorsque mon regard se pose sur Nicolas, je le vois soupirer. Il me fait rire…

**« Ben alors mon chouchou ? Que se passe-t-il ? dis-je »**

**« Pfff ! j'en ai marre là, de toujours tout rangé tout seul, moi si ça continue, je te le dis, ça va être vite fait un… »**

**« Oulalala attends, calme toi, respire, prends une vodka et ça va aller… »**

On se met à rire tous les deux, comme des gamins. Je m'approche du comptoir de notre coin cuisine américaine et sert deux shooters de vodka. Je regarde dans le frigo et y trouve un citron. Je découpe une rondelle que je divise en deux et en donne une moitié à mon chouchou. Il regarde son verre avec un air dubitatif ! Je prends le sel, et lui en verse sur la paume de la main et en fait de même.

**« C'est dans quel ordre déjà ? demande Nicolas »**

**« Sel, Vodka, Citron ! »**

**« Allez hop, c'est parti »**

En même temps nous léchons le sel, avalons la vodka cul sec et mordons dans le citron. Outch… ça faisait longtemps…

**« Putain, ça réveille, crie Nicolas »**

**« Tu m'étonnes ! »**

Elliot et Mégane nous rejoignent, un peu amusés de nous voir nous lâcher. Mégane à les yeux qui pétillent et je sais ce que veux dire ce regard ! Elle à une idée derrière la tête… Je reprends la bouteille qu'elle m'ôte des mains.

**« Hey !? »**

**« Attends Cindy, je viens d'avoir une idée, lance t'elle »**

Vous voyez ? Qu'es-ce que je disais !

**« On pourrait prolonger la soirée et sortir boire un verre au Queen's ! Qu'en dîtes-vous les gars ? »**

Nico et Elliot se jettent un regard entendu. Nous rangeons les dernières bouteilles et lavons le bar avant de prendre nos vestes pour sortir.

Lorsque nous arrivons au Queen's, l'ambiance est déjà à son maximum. Il faut dire que nous arrivons un peu tard, il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Mégane tient le bras de Nicolas et ils repèrent un endroit tranquille au fond de l'entrepôt. Cet endroit était très… moulin rouge ! Décoration noire et rouge, des plumes, des canapés en cuir noirs, un comptoir en forme de cercle ou le serveur, tout aussi charmant que le bar, semble coincé au milieu. La lumière est noire, tamisée.

**« On s'installe là bas ? demande Mégane en désignant une table »**

Elliot et moi lui répondons favorablement d'un signe de tête. A peine installés, Elliot se lève en nous demandant ce que nous souhaitons boire. Tout le monde répond à l'unanimité : « shooters de vodka ! ». Elliot sourit et je me rends compte à quel point il est charmant et… charmeur. Mégane se tourne vers Nicolas, un morceau de Lady Gaga passe dans le bar.

**« Nico, tu m'accordes cette danse ? lui lance-t-elle »**

**« Mégane, je n'aime pas danser ! »**

**« Mais c'est Lady Gaga quoi ! allez s'il te plait ? l'implore t'elle »**

**« Allez Nico ! et après on se fait nos shooters pour que tu oublie tes pas de danses lamentables ok ? renchéris-je »**

**« Bon ok ! Mais juste celle là un, après moi je ne bouge pas des banquettes ! »**

**« Ok ! s'écrie Mégane contente du compromis »**

Ils se lèvent possédant la piste de danse tandis que Elliot pose les quatre shooters sur la table. Un petit bol noir rempli de rondelles de citron ainsi qu'un petit récipient de sel les accompagnent. Elliot prend place à mes côtés, s'asseyant très prêt de moi.

**« Alors Mégane à réussit à faire danser Nicolas ? Quel exploit ! »**

**« Oui en effet, c'en est un, dis-je en riant »**

**« On se fait un shooter ? »**

**« Allez ! »**

Après plusieurs shooters, ma tête commence à tourner. Je ne suis pas saoule mais je sais qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour danser seule sur cette table. Elliot à l'air de bien tenir le choc, ne montrant pas un signe de faiblesse. Mais ou sont Nico et Mégane ? Je ne les vois plus sur la piste… Elle à dû réussir à le persuader de danser plus longtemps. Cela m'étonne tout de même ! Elliot s'accoude à la table, se tournant vers moi.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Rien, je me demandais si tu étais… enfin… seule ? »**

**« Et bien là, en l'occurrence, je suis avec toi, donc je ne suis pas seule ! techniquement… »**

Je sais bien ou il veut en venir, mais ça m'amuse de le voir s'emmêler les pinceaux ! Il rougit et d'un seul coup, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, j'ai envie de le protéger. De lui dire qu'il est beau et qu'il va rencontrer la femme de sa vie.

**« Toi tu es seul Elliot ? »**

**« Oui… trop seul ! J'ai eu une relation compliquée et… Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi en fait. »**

**« Oh ! » **

**« Oui je sais, c'est nul un ? Et je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça en fait. Mais bon… »**

Je le regarde en esquissant un sourire qu'il me rend aussitôt.

**« Tu sais, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, parce que tu le mérites. Et tu es… tu es vraiment beau Elliot, n'en doutes pas. » **

**« Je ne me trouve pas vraiment beau en fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire, marmonne t'il »**

**« Et bien tu as tort ! Et en plus je trouve que tu as beaucoup d'esprit, tu parles bien et tu es drôle… »**

Je marque un moment de silence pesant, je me rends compte que je lui dis des tas de choses que je ne devrais peut être pas lui dire… Peut être qu'en réalité c'est un con fini et que ce sentiment étrange de protection que j'ai envers lui n'est qu'un leurre !

**« Merci Cindy, c'est très gentil et… ça me touche beaucoup »**

Et d'un seul coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse doucement le dos. Qu'il est mignon…

**« Tu devrais peut-être être un peu moins… tactile ? »**

Il s'écarte aussitôt. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais… Cette étreinte aurait pu durer plus longtemps, cela ne me déplairait pas.

**« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je veux dire… si tu veux te poser, tu devrais te concentrer sur une fille qui te plait. »**

**« Merci pour tes conseils, c'est ce que je vais faire… »**

Nous sommes très prêts l'un de l'autre. J'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, sur ses genoux et lui donner de doux baisers dans le cou, mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux un peu fou, toucher ses larges épaules et…

**« Qu'es-ce que vous foutez ? »**

Mégane ! Putain elle m'a fait peur ! Mais ils étaient ou ? Ils se posent à nos cotés et Meggy me semble d'une humeur massacrante ! Bizarre…

**« Euh… rien, on discutait, se défend Elliot »**

**« Ouais, ben je veux bien croire qu'il y à du bruit mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous tenir si prêts l'un de l'autre pour vous entendre ! »**

Je regarde Mégane, haussant un sourcil ! Qu'es-ce qui lui prend ? Elle à un problème ou quoi ? Putain ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça. Nicolas n'en mène pas large non plus… Bordel mais qu'es-ce qu'ils ont fait pendant tout ce temps pour avoir cette tronche là ? Oulla ça m'énerve !

**« Bon écoutez, moi je rentre, dit Nicolas »**

**« Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème là ? dis-je en colère. Ce soir c'est mon anniversaire alors faîtes un effort merde ! »**

Nicolas, têtu comme une mule, se lève et pars sans même se retourner. Mégane le suit, essayant de le rattraper mais en vain. Elliot me regarde, désemparé et je tente de le rassurer.

**« T'inquiètes pas, ils sont souvent comme ça mais ça finit toujours par s'arranger ! »**

**« Ok ! mais on fait quoi du coup ? »**

**« Ben… on va payer et on rentre tranquillement ! dis-je »**

**« Ok. »**

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement je balaye la pièce du regard pour voir ou se trouve Mégane et je vois la porte de la terrasse ouverte. Je la rejoins avec une cigarette et propose à Elliot d'aller se doucher le temps que je m'occupe d'elle.

**« Mégane… que se passe-t-il ? »**

Je vois qu'elle pleure. Je rapproche mon pouf de son transat et pose ma main sur la sienne. Elle éclate en sanglots. Merde !

**« Mégane ! parle-moi… »**

Elle continue de pleurer, et sa peine me soulève le cœur. C'en est trop ! Soit elle me dit ce qu'il s'est passé, soit j'appelle Nicolas pour avoir des explications !

**« Mégane, merde ! »**

**« J'ai… j'ai embrassé Nicolas, finit t'elle par répondre »**

**« Oh ! Mais pourquoi tu es dans cet état alors ? »**

**« Il m'a rejeté Cindy ! Comme une vieille merde ! Je me sens comme une conne moi maintenant… Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, comment je vais faire pour le voir à présent ? »**

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais connaissant mon chouchou, il lui faut juste du temps pour y repenser et se calmer. Il tient trop à Mégane pour ne plus lui parler, ni même la voir…

**« Ecoutes Mégane, Nico t'aime. Pas de la manière que tu voudrais, mais il t'aime ! C'est déjà énorme et tu devrais passer à autre chose parce que si tu reste fixée sur lui, tu vas souffrir… »**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Mais oui Meggy ! Je te le promets ma chérie ! »**

Je la prends dans mes bras ou elle finit de faire couler ses dernières larmes.

**« Je suis désolée pour ta soirée, j'ai tout gâché ! »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y en à encore des centaines à venir… J'appellerais Nico demain et je lui parlerais »**

**« Ok ! Merci ma belle »**

Elliot sort sur le balcon. Mégane se lève et lui fait un gros câlin. Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs pour rien ! Elliot la rassure à son tour en la caressant.

**« Bon moi je vais me coucher les loulous ! Elliot, t'as le canapé. » **

**« Ouais, ouais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »**

Mégane nous envoie un bisou de sa main et rejoint rapidement sa chambre. Je frissonne à cause du vent sur la terrasse. Je suis encore en débardeur. Elliot me regarde et touche mon épaule. Ce qui redouble ma chair de poule. D'un geste il enlève son gilet pour le passer autour de moi. Sans me l'expliquer, un courant passe. Quelque chose d'inexplicable m'attire à lui, comme un aimant… Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimer de se taire et lui prend la main. Nous rentrons dans le salon, passons la cuisine et rejoignons ma chambre. Je lui désigne le lit et il s'allonge scrutant les moindres de mes gestes dans la pénombre de la pièce. Seuls les lampadaires de dehors nous donnent un peu de luminosité, juste assez pour s'entrevoir… Je pose son gilet sur mon fauteuil prés de la porte et me met à ses cotés sur le lit. Je m'accoude le toisant du regard et je peux voir un sourire fendre son visage. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement et le courant repasse entre lui et moi. Il me pousse légèrement mais assez pour me faire tomber et passe par-dessus moi à son tour. Il m'embrasse plus passionnément, et nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, minutes…J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, qu'il n'existe plus que lui et moi et l'instant que nous somme en train de vivre. De sa main droite il caresse ma joue, mes cheveux, mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Un désir ardent m'anime et je sens que s'il continue ainsi, je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière. Je passe mes mains, jusque là inactives, dans son dos. Je presse sa peau tendrement puis y enfonce légèrement mes ongles. Ce qui lui tire un petit cri de plaisir non dissimulé. Je le pousse en avant et il se met en tailleur pendant que je passe mes jambes autour de lui. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pose ma main sur son cœur et je sens que ses battements ont une cadence infernale.

**« Léve tes bras ! lui dis-je »**

Il s'exécute sans poser de question et je lui retire son tee-shirt. J'enlève mon débardeur à mon tour et il m'arrête lorsque je commence à dégrafer mon soutien à gorge.

**« Garde le s'il te plait, me demande t'il »**

Je dépose mes lèvres sur son cœur et sa peau est divinement chaude. Il passe ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. Humm… Je peux sentir le désir m'enflammer jusqu'en bas du vente. Je suis aux anges. Entre ses mains, je me sens si… puissante ! La nuit ne fait que commencer…


	6. Chapitre 5

_Le chapitre 4 fût un peu plus court mais c'était voulu _

_Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense n'es-ce pas ? ^^_

_D'autant que l'histoire va être pleine de rebondissements…_

_Attention les yeux )_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5**

Mon iPhone sonne une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Toujours sous les mains douces et tremblantes d'Elliot, je décide malheureusement de rompre notre étreinte pour répondre sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

**« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? me souffle Elliot »**

**« Désolée, deux secondes ! »**

Il prend une moue déconcertante ! Il passe du stade attirant à mourir à un petit enfant que l'on veut protéger…

**« Allo ? dis-je le souffle court »**

**« Cindy ? »**

Tout à coup une sueur froide me parcours le dos ! Ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui, pas maintenant. Je pouvais reconnaitre sa voix entre milles.

**« Dimitri ? »**

**« Oui… Je suis désolé, je t'appelle très tard, en fait, je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais… »**

C'est le choc ! Que croit-il ? Et qu'es-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi m'appelle t'il si tard ? Autant de questions, que je n'ai pas envie de lui poser même si elles me brûlent les lèvres. Ce serait lui accorder trop d'importance après l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre ! Après un silence pesant, il se met à parler :

**« Je… tu vas bien ? »**

Il est sérieux là ? Il m'appelle pour savoir si je vais bien à plus de trois heures du matin ? Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Elliot qui me fait un large sourire, dissipant quelques secondes mes inquiétudes.

**« Qu'es-ce que tu veux Dimitri ? »**

**« Et bien, j'ai… j'ai quitté Christelle. »**

**« Oh ! et… que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »**

Il marque une pause. Sûrement le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, je le connais tellement bien…

**« Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir Cindy, mais j'ai besoin de te parler, de te dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé… »**

**« Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois ! m'écriais-je »**

Elliot me touche le bras, le caressant doucement pour m'apaiser. Ce qui marche quelques secondes.

**« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait, je te promets qu'après cela, je ne te dérangerais plus… D'ailleurs… Tu es seule là ? »**

Putain mais de quoi il se mêle ? Il est sérieux là ? Je n'ai plus envie de l'écouter.

**« Ecoutes, je ne suis pas seule et je suis fatiguée que tu me prennes pour la dernière des connes, donc salut. »**

**« Attends, je…. »**

Je raccroche brusquement. Cela ne me ressemble pas mais là, il le fallait. Elliot me regarde s'approchant timidement et me caressant les cheveux. Je me rends compte que je suis en soutif, lui torse nu, et que je ne me suis même pas excusée d'avoir répondu ! Je suis parfois tellement…égoïste !

**« Excuse-moi d'avoir répondu ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave… Qui est ce Dimitri ? »**

Je me tais quelques secondes avant de rouvrir la bouche.

**« Tu es sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant ? Car ça va couper tout romantisme… »**

**« Ah ! Je n'en suis plus très sûr alors, dit t'il en se rapprochant »**

Je m'approche de lui, remettant mes jambes ou elles étaient initialement. Il reporte ses mains tout doucement de mon cou, à mes épaules, le long de mes bras, jusqu'à mes hanches ou il s'arrête. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et prends une profonde inspiration avant de l'embrasser. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, resserrant notre étreinte tandis que je parcoure sa bouche avec ma langue, doucement, tendrement. Il me mordille la langue un moment et je fonds entre ses mains. Je ferme les yeux savourant chacun de ses gestes. Il remonte ses mains jusqu'à mes cheveux, en tirant légèrement mes boucles. Il accède à mon cou, qu'il couvre de baisers, plus passionnés les un que les autres. Je passe mes mains de ses cheveux, à son cou, jusqu'à son torse. Je le pousse un peu fort et il comprend aussitôt le message en s'allongeant. Je suis sur lui, j'ai le contrôle, et mon dieu, que j'aime ça ! Il à confiance en moi alors qu'il me connaît si peu. Je l'embrasse partout sur le visage, continuant mon chemin sur le haut de son corps pour arriver sur sa… ceinture ! Je me relève, m'agenouillant sur lui. Je regarde son visage, il ferme les yeux, savourant chaque instant, chaque caresse que lui procurent mes gestes. Je détache la boucle de sa ceinture et la fais glisser le long de ses hanches pour la faire tomber par terre. Je déboutonne son jean et tire dessus avec un peu de mal. Il relève le bas de son corps pour m'aider et j'arrive enfin à enlever complétement son pantalon. Lorsque je me repose sur lui, il ouvre les yeux, me déstabilisant. Mes cheveux frôlent son visage.

**« Enlève le tien, s'il te plait… »**

Je me relève et me déshabille devant lui. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre et le peu de luminosité que procurent les éclairages de la ville. Ses yeux sont encore grands ouverts et il me semble qu'il compte les garder ainsi tant que je me déshabillerais…

**« Tu es… vraiment belle ! »**

**« Chut, lui soufflais-je un doigt sur sa bouche »**

Je m'allonge sur lui, m'appuyant contre… Oh ! Mon dieu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti un homme aussi… excité ! Ce qui redoubla mon envie de le rendre fou.

**« Relève-toi ! »**

Je m'exécute et d'un geste il prend ma main pour me plaquer contre le mur de la chambre. Hummm… Ses mains sont puissantes et son corps et d'une chaleur exquise! J'ai envie qu'il me prenne, là, maintenant! Il enlève son boxer et baisse ma culotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche terre. Ses gestes sont quelques peu maladroits, mais il est pardonné, je suis trop enfiévrée pour dire quoi que ce soit !

**« Passe tes jambes autour de moi ! »**

**« Attends ! Regarde dans la commode prêt de mon lit, il y à des capotes ! »**

**« Oh ! oui attends. »**

Une fois le préservatif enfilé, il revient vers moi, plus sexy que jamais, entièrement nu. Lorsqu'il me touche la lèvre inférieure, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, mais qu'importe, je suis dans le noir. Il m'embrasse avec fougue et me fais perdre mon souffle ! D'un geste je saute et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille, qu'il réceptionne en pressant mes fesses pour me retenir contre lui. Mes mains parcourent ses cheveux, et mes caresses semblent le rendre fou. Il redescend dans mon cou et la chaleur de son souffle tend tous mes muscles, jusque dans mon ventre, jusqu'à mon intimité… Il passe habilement son sexe sous moi et d'un petit geste m'emplit complètement. Ce qui me tire un cri strident. Il presse plus fort sa main droite et passe sa main gauche sur ma bouche :

**« Chut ! Doucement, chuchote-t-il »**

Hummm… Cela m'excite encore plus. Il attend quelques secondes, me rendant complètement folle et commence de délicieux va et vient qui manque e me faire jouir à chaque instant. Oh mon dieu, il s'y prend tellement bien… Il repasse sa main gauche sous mes fesses et ses mouvements se font plus durs, plus abruptes… Ses yeux se ferment et j'atteins le septième ciel avant qu'il ne jouisse à son tour. La sensation est indescriptible. Ce fût court mais tellement intense… Elliot pose son front sur le mien, et je continue de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, avant de le prendre entièrement dans mes bras en le serrant fort contre moi. Un peu trop fort ? Il nous conduit sur le lit ou je m'effondre sur le coté. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis ! Es-ce possible de ressentir tout ça en si peu de temps ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir couché avec lui juste pour me faire du bien, il y à autre chose… La fatigue finit par avoir raison de moi. Avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, je sens un drap m'envelopper. Elliot me recouvre et caresse une dernière fois mon visage avant de se mettre contre moi et de m'entourer d'un bras.

**« Bonne nuit Cindy… »**

Je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre, ayant succombé au sommeil.

La lumière provenant de la fenêtre me réveille. J'ai très chaud. Je sens un bras et une jambe me recouvrir et je souris bêtement avant de reprendre mes esprits ! Merde ! Mégane ! Quelle heure est-il ? Il est dix heures sur mon réveil et j'entends toquer à la porte… Merde, merde, merde !

**« Cindy ? Tu es debout ? »**

Oh putain ! Merde ! Je secoue Elliot qui se réveille brusquement. Il me sourie en voyant que je suis là et je l'embrasse rapidement.

**« Putain, Mégane est debout, elle à pas du te voir dans le canapé et doit te chercher ! dis-je en chuchotant »**

**« Et alors ? Je ne vais pas me cacher dans l'armoire quand même ? »**

Je le regarde avec des yeux emplis d'espoir, le suppliant intimement de le faire.

**« Ok ! ok, je me cache. »**

Je lui balance ses affaires et ferme les portes de l'armoire avant que Mégane n'entre en trombe. Je saute sur lit, l'air de rien…

**« Bonjour ! »**

**« Euh… Bonjour, Mégane ! »**

Elle me regarde avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Oh non pas ça ! C'est comme si elle m'obligeait à lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, ou encore pire, qu'elle en était au courant… Elle s'assied sur le lit et sent l'oreiller sur lequel Elliot à dormi.

**« Cindy ? Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« Et bien quoi ? J'ai dormi et alors ? »**

Elle fronce les sourcils ! Et merde !

**« Cindy ? La vérité… »**

**« Tu ne vas pas aimer… »**

Elle me regarde, impassible, puis se met à éclater de rire ! Son rire est contagieux et je rigole à pleine bouche.

**« Ah putain, ça m'avait manqué de te faire marcher de bon matin ! Toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours en plus ! »**

**« Putain t'es conne ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »**

**« Bon allez, je vais prendre ma douche ! »**

**« Ok je prépare le petit déjeuner en attendant »**

La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Mégane me fais signe qu'elle va quand même à la douche. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'armoire et en ouvre les portes. Elliot m'embrasse rapidement avant de s'habiller.

**« Cette nuit, c'était… Wouah ! »**

**« Oui, c'était pas mal, dis-je réservée »**

**« Pas mal ? »**

**« Tu as raison, c'était… Wouah ! »**

Il sourit, fier de lui et il à l'air si… Fragile en même temps. Je souris de sa candeur. La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Je me presse à aller ouvrir.

**« Bonjour Cindy ! »**

Putain de bordel de merde ! Je suis en débardeur et culotte, et Ian se trouve devant moi, en smoking, plus sexy que jamais avec une rose noire à la main. Je referme la porte, paniquée. Je me dirige vers la chambre pour enfiler un jean et me coiffer rapidement les cheveux. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Elliot à ouvert à Ian, qui se tient contre le bar. Il est à couper le souffle ! Elliot le toise, il est un peu plus grand que Ian, tandis que celui-ci regarde en ma direction.

**« Je croyais que j'avais été claire hier soir ? »**

**« Oui, très ! Vous m'avez intimement et clairement exprimé votre envie que je vous cours après… N'es-ce pas ? »**

Elliot me regarde avec de grands yeux inquiets. Je hausse les épaules afin de m'excuser. Je repose mes yeux sur Ian et… il est tellement… exaspérant. Que puis-je dire après ça ?

**« Tenez, me dit t'il en tendant la rose noire »**

**« Une rose noire ? »**

**« J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez plus une jeune fille en fleur, le blanc aurait été inapproprié, et puis j'ai pu comprendre que vous n'étiez pas du genre « romantique » alors j'ai écarté les roses rouges. Et hier vous étiez d'humeur… rock'n'roll avec votre veste en cuir et vos lunettes noires… Alors la rose noire m'a semblée la plus appropriée ! Me trompe-je ? »**

J'arbore un sourire bête et niais, fendant mon visage en deux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il à du cran ce petit con ! Mais j'aurais aimé qu'Elliot n'assiste pas à ce spectacle…

**« Un café peut être ? Histoire de bien vous réveiller Ian ? insiste Elliot une tasse à la main »**

**« Volontiers ! »**

Je prépare nos chocolats chauds, à Mégane et moi, avant de sortir la brioche et la confiture de fraise ainsi que le jus d'orange. Je pose le tout sur le comptoir du bar. Je m'installe sur un grand tabouret et regarde Elliot en lui tendant un sourire secret auquel il répond. Ian nous regarde, un sourcil relevé et bois une gorgée de son café. Avant de s'installer à coté de moi et en face d'Elliot. Ils se jettent quelques coups d'œil glacials avant de s'ignorer.

**« Bon, moi je vais devoir y aller ! lance Elliot »**

**« Aller ou ? m'écriais-je plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu »**

**« Ben, à mon appartement… J'ai des tas de choses à faire, et un éditeur doit m'appeler sur mon fixe à la maison, vers quatorze heures ! »**

**« Oh… » **

Un éditeur ? Il est écrivain ? Ou journaliste ? Je lui demanderais une autre fois ! Il s'approche de moi, ignorant le regard insistant de Ian et dégage mes cheveux pour déposer un bisou dans mon cou qui me donne des frissons. Des images de la nuit passées hantent mon esprit.

**« A plus Cindy, Salut Ian ! dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte pour finir par partir »**

Ian se retourne vers moi, l'air accusateur ! Et Mégane qui est encore sous la douche. Elle veut vider toutes les ressources d'eau chaude ou quoi ?

**« Ce… Elliot à l'air de vous apprécier… »**

**« Mais je l'apprécie aussi, dis-je avec aplomb »**

Il se relève du tabouret et tourne le mien afin que je lui fasse face ! Il s'approche dangereusement de mon visage, laissant une très mince ligne invisible nous séparer. Il rentre dans mon périmètre personnel…

**« Hier soir, j'ai senti que vous ne m'étiez pas indifférente… Es-ce une impression de ma part ? »**

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et relève mon menton, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je me perds, je me noie presque…

**« Tiens salut Ian ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? »**

Mégane, tranquille, en serviette, s'essuyant les cheveux et posant des questions dont on ne préférerait pas connaître les réponses ! Jusque là, tout est normal…

**« Oh salut Mégane ! En fait, je venais offrir cette rose à Cindy. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de finir ce que nous avons commencé hier… »**

Mégane me regarde et reste bouche bée devant la phrase pleine de sous-entendus de Mr. Je suis le plus fort et le plus intelligent au monde !

**« Je pense que je vais vous raccompagner Ian, dis-je dans un souffle »**

**« Un seul rendez-vous, m'implore t'il. S'il vous plait… »**

Je regarde Mégane qui me fusille du regard ! En même temps je pense à Elliot. Que va-t-il en penser ? Après tout je peux sortir avec un ami, rien ne m'en empêche ? Et puis avec Elliot rien n'est officiel ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense, si pour lui cette nuit était importante, ou juste une simple partie de jambes en l'air…

**« Ok ! Un rendez-vous ! Si vous ne m'intéressez pas, vous en resterez là ! Es-ce que c'est clair ? »**

**« Très clair Cindy, m'annonce t'il droit dans les yeux, le regard plein de promesses »**

Mégane reste plantée là, à faire semblant de continuer à se sécher les cheveux. Je la regarde avec insistance mais elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je vais la tuer ! Je raccompagne Ian à la porte et avant que je ne relève mon visage vers lui, ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes. Son désir me consume. Je peux le ressentir sans même le toucher. Une atmosphère s'empare de la pièce et je recule brusquement mettant fin à cet étrange pouvoir qu'il à sur moi.

**« Restez loin de moi, compris ! c'est quoi cette manie de m'embrasser sans rien me demander là ? »**

**« Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes tellement irrésistible… »**

**« Arrêtez, les compliments ça ne marche pas avec moi… »**

**« Je crois savoir ce qui vous plairait Cindy… »**

**« Bon ben tu couches avec ou tu fermes la porte ? crie Mégane »**

Je me retourne lui jetant un regard assassin ! Putain mais je vais la tuer celle là ! Ian s'approche pour toucher ma joue du dos de sa main et il dépose un chaste baisé sur ma joue. J'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus, de sentir son parfum de plus prêt et de toucher son corps parfait. Du calme ! Je finis par fermer la porte en pensant que nous ne nous sommes pas donnés de date, ni d'endroit pour ce prochain rendez-vous. Peu importe ! Qu'il me surprenne ! Je m'adosse à la porte pour reprendre mes esprits et lève les yeux vers Mégane. Je m'approche d'un pas décidé.

**« Mais qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? T'es impayable sérieux ! »**

**« Attends avant de m'engueuler ! Tu sais quoi ? »**

Elle trépigne d'impatience de me le dire. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants… Elle à rencontré quelqu'un j'en suis sûre ? Mais quand ? Et qu'en est-il de Nicolas qui l'a rejeté la veille au soir ?

**« J'ai rencontré un mec ! »**

**« Oh j'en étais sûre ! »**

Je l'attire vers le canapé en lui prenant les mains et nous nous asseyons.

**« Mais quand ? »**

**« Ben en fait euh… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré. Enfin, techniquement… On à parler sur internet ! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« J'ai rencontré un mec cette nuit sur Internet ! »**

Bon sang ! Elle à les yeux pleins d'étoiles, les mains qui sont moites… Ce n'est pas possible ! Mégane qui en pince pour un parfait inconnu ? J'aurais tout vu et tout entendu décidément… Mon portable sonne au loin. Le temps de courir dans ma chambre, je vois neuf appels en absence. Je retourne auprès de Mégane.

**« C'est qui ? demande t'elle curieuse »**

**« C'est Lucile et… Dimitri ! »**


End file.
